


"wichteln"

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Das 21. Türchen des Tatort-Münster-Adventskalenders 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"wichteln"

Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating:P 12  
Genre: Freundschaft  
Adventskalender-Prompt: Wichteln  
Länge:1.360 Wörter  
A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri, die mir am Ende mit 2 Anmerkungen sehr geholfen hat :)

 

Als er an diesem Montagmorgen aus der Haustür trat, stellte er fest, dass es in der Nacht geschneit hatte. Den Dienstwagen hatte gestern Nadeshda mitgenommen. Sein Vater befand sich zurzeit in Indien im Urlaub. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit zu fahren. Missmutig ging er zum Fahrradständer. Gerade als er das Schloss öffnete, kam Boerne aus der Haustür.  
„Guten Morgen Thiel. Ist das nicht ein malerisches Bild heute Morgen?“  
„Moinsen“, brummte er nur.  
„Wissen Sie was Thiel, ich nehme Sie mit ins Präsidium. Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Sie sich eine Erkältung zuziehen“, meinte Boerne großmütig.  
„Wie großzügig.“  
Auf dem Weg ins Büro war Boerne ausnahmsweise einmal sehr schweigsam, dafür dröhnte aus dem Radio klassische Musik. Da Boerne in zweiter Reihe vor dem Präsidium parkte, verabschiedete sich Thiel schnell. Als er ins Büro kam, war Nadeshda noch nicht da. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und betrachtete das Plastikweihnachtsbäumchen mit den bunten Lichtern. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch befand sich ein kleines Adventsgesteck mit einer Kerze, das seine Kollegin letzte Woche dort hingestellt hatte. Sie war der Meinung, dass Weihnachtsdekoration die Vorfreude auf Weihnachten noch vergrößern würde. Er konnte mit so etwas nichts anfangen. Aber er wollte ihr den Spaß nicht verderben, deshalb sagte er nichts dazu.  
„Guten Morgen Chef“, kam es fröhlich von der Tür.  
„Moinsen Nadeshda.“  
Da sich auf seinem Schreibtisch noch ein paar alte Akten stapelten, fing er an, sie nach und nach durchzuarbeiten. Gegen Mittag tauchte erst Boerne auf, kurze Zeit später folgte dann Frau Haller. Thiel wunderte sich über diesen Besuch, da es im Moment keinen aktuellen Fall zu lösen gab. Nachdem die drei ein kurzes Gespräch miteinander geführt hatten, trat Nadeshda in sein Büro, um ihn ebenfalls dazu zu holen. Thiel schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Doch noch bevor er Einwände erheben konnte, standen Boerne und Frau Haller schon in seinem Büro. Thiel verdrehte entnervt die Augen.  
„Na, mein lieber Thiel nun zieren Sie sich mal nicht so“, legte Boerne gleich los, während Frau Haller ihm einen guten Tag wünschte. „Guten Tag Frau Haller“, entgegnete Thiel. Boerne hingegen ignorierte er, sondern fragte stattdessen Nadeshda: „Was ist das denn hier für ein Auflauf in meinen Büro?“  
„Also Chef, ich hatte überlegt, das wir dieses Jahr mal wichteln“, antwortete Nadeshda etwas schüchtern.  
„Wichteln? Ich bin doch nicht im Kindergarten!“, entgegnete er ungläubig.  
„Das hat nicht das Geringste mit Kindergarten zu tun. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen adventlichen Brauch, der auf eine norddeutsche Sagenfigur zurückgeht, die Gutes tut“, führte Boerne aus.  
„Das ist mir doch Piepegal“, entgegnete Thiel gereizt.  
„Na, nun kommen Sie schon Chef, das wird bestimmt lustig“, versuchte Nadeshda Thiel zu überreden.  
„Dass Sie bei so einem Schwachsinn mitmachen Frau Haller, wundert mich schon sehr.“  
„Warum denn nicht!“, entgegnete die Rechtsmedizinerin fröhlich  
Thiel fragte sich, wie er sich noch drücken könnte. Leider fiel ihm kein weiteres Argument mehr ein. Er musste sich wohl oder übel fügen.  
„Wenn es denn sein muss…..“  
Nadeshda war schon auf den Weg in ihr Büro um kleine Zettel zu holen. Nachdem sie die Zettel beschriftet hatte, warf sie sie in eine Box. Der erste, der einen Zettel zog, war Boerne. Danach folgte Frau Haller, dann er selbst und zum Schluss Nadeshda.  
Als er auf seinen Zettel schaute, musste er ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Er schaute in die Runde, um herauszubekommen, wer wohl seinen Namen gezogen hatte. Leider konnte er in den Gesichtern nichts entdecken. Frustriert steckte er den Zettel in die Hosentasche. Um das Geschenk zu besorgen hatte er noch fast eine Woche Zeit. Nadeshda, die am nächsten Wochenende Dienst hatte, wollte für den späten Samstagnachmittag eine kleine Adventsfeier im Präsidium organisieren. Zu Thiels Erleichterung verabschiedete sich Boerne recht schnell. Frau Haller und Nadeshda redeten noch eine Weile miteinander. Thiel atmete tief durch und beschäftigte sich wieder mit den Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Am Abend konnte er zum Glück, den Dienstwagen mitnehmen, da er Nadeshda nach Hause gefahren hatte. Als er das Haus betrat, war es erfreulicherweise still. Der Feierabend war gerettet. Den Rest der Woche blieb es ruhig – Boerne schien beschäftigt zu sein.  
Am Freitagabend sortierte er die Wäsche. In der rechten Hosentasche seiner Jeans fand er einen Zettel. Als er ihn auseinander faltete, wurde er wieder daran erinnert, dass er ja noch ein Wichtelgeschenk besorgen musste. Das hatte er so schön verdrängt gehabt. Aber jetzt musste er sich wohl endlich auf die Suche machen. Am Samstag zog er gleich nach dem Frühstück los in die Innenstadt, mit etwas Glück brachte ihn ja irgendein Schaufenster auf eine Idee. Und tatsächlich – als er schon dachte, seine Füße würden ihn keinen Meter weiter tragen, sah er es. Thiel grinste. Das hatte Boerne tatsächlich noch gefehlt. Er war so erleichtert, dass er nach dem Kauf noch einen Umweg über den Weihnachtsmarkt machte und sich einen Glühwein gönnte.

***

Als er am Nachmittag den Besprechungsraum betrat, war der Tisch bereits adventlich gedeckt worden. Es befanden sich ein Adventsgesteck mit Kerze, Thermoskannen und eine Schüssel mit Plätzchen darauf. Nadeshda kam gerade mit einem Teller mit Stollen herein.  
„Na Chef, schon neugierig?“, fragte sie verschmitzt.  
Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich doch fragte, ob sein Geschenk wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. In diesem Moment erschienen Boerne und Frau Haller. Alle setzen sich an den Tisch tranken den Glühwein, den Kaffee und aßen die Plätzchen und den Stollen. Thiel wurde langsam etwas nervös, da er gespannt war, wie Boerne auf sein Geschenk reagieren würde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eröffnete Nadeshda die Geschenkübergabe und reichte Frau Haller ein Päckchen. Sie schien sich sehr über das Halstuch zu freuen.  
„Hatte Dir bei unserem letzten Einkaufsbummel doch so gut gefallen“, sagte Nadeshda grinsend. Thiel hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden Frauen mittlerweile beim Du waren.  
Frau Haller gab ihr Geschenk an Nadeshda. Die Handschuhe die ausgepackt wurden, schienen ebenfalls den Geschmack der Beschenkten zu treffen. Nadeshda grinste und Frau Haller zwinkerte ihr verschwörend zu.  
Damit war dann ja auch klar, wer ihn gezogen hatte, dachte Thiel resigniert, und im gleichen Moment griff Boerne in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte einen Umschlag heraus, den er ihm unter die Nase hielt. Ein Gutschein? Ganz kurz hoffte er auf ein Ticket für das nächste St. Pauli Spiel, aber dann klappte er die Weihnachtskarte auf und las: Gutschein für eine Farb- und Stilberatung. Da er seinen Augen nicht traute, las er den Text noch einmal. Als er aufschaute, blickte Boerne ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Danke“, brachte er nur heraus. „Ist ja nett gemeint, aber ich brauche keinen neuen Anzug, einer reicht mir völlig.“  
„Mein lieber Thiel, dieser Anzug, vom dem Sie da sprechen, hat Ihnen doch nie richtig gepasst“, entgegnete Boerne spitz.  
„Der wurde mittlerweile gekürzt“, verteidigte er sich. „Und ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich damit-„  
„Bei so einer Beratung geht es nicht nur um die Auswahl eines Anzugs“; unterbrach Nadeshda ihn fröhlich.  
„Um was denn dann?“  
„Naja…“ Sie machte eine kurze Kunstpause. „Zum Beispiel darum, dass es noch andere Farben als braun und beige gibt.“  
Thiel sah an sich herunter. Was war an seiner Garderobe denn auszusetzen? Aber bevor Frau Haller auch noch anfangen konnte ihm zu erklären, dass er dringend eine Beratung in Modefragen nötig hatte, gab er lieber schnell Boerne sein Päckchen und sah zu, wie der auspackte und das Geschenk ein wenig ratlos in den Händen hielt.  
„Ein Putting-Set?“  
„Damit Sie auch mal im Büro üben können“, erklärte Thiel. Schlechter als Boernes Gutschein war seine Idee nun ja wohl auch nicht gewesen.  
„Die Blumen im Vorgarten werden es Ihnen danken“, warf Frau Haller lachend ein.  
„Alberich, Ihre Solidarität unter Kleingewächsen ist ja hinlänglich bekannt“; grummelte Boerne und packte die Einzelteile aus. Langsam schien er sich mit der Idee anzufreunden. „Wenn ich vielleicht meinen eigenen Putter… dieses Klappteil ist ja nun nicht wirklich professionell.“  
Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen – ganz so falsch hatte er mit seiner Idee ja wohl doch nicht gelegen, auch wenn Boerne natürlich noch ein Haar in der Suppe finden musste – und verstaute den Gutschein in seiner Innentasche. Ausprobieren konnte man das ja immerhin mal. Auch wenn er wirklich nicht wusste, was an braun und beige verkehrt war.  
„Noch jemand Glühwein?“


End file.
